The Different
by AllieJenzie
Summary: Ryu, Alice, Alix, Tammy, and Sarah are all new kids at Ouran highschool. But they aren't exactly the most normal kids you could meet. Can the host club handle these new kids, or will they drive the host club into the ground with insanity? KaoruxOc
1. Chapter 1

**I had this idea a couple days ago and thought I would put it on Fanfiction. Please go easy on me, this is my first Ouran High school story. **

Ryu Kuruugi sighed in defeat as he trudged behind his younger sister, who litterly had to drag Ryu out of bed, and fully convince him that this new school was going to be fun. Ryu's younger sister was Alice Kuruugi. She was 16-years-old, had short black hair that barley passed her shoulder, and white colored bangs. Her bangs were naturally white, as was Ryu's. Most of the kids in school always thought the two had dyed them that way, but they were both born with that style hair.

How could she be excited about this? A whole new school, filled with un-familiar faces. Though he was sure it wouldn't matter which school they went to.

The two siblings were not the best at making new friends. Luckily, they wouldn't have to worry about that.

Ryu glanced to his side to see three more girls following after them.

Two the three were busy chatting and squealing at the sight of every rock, tree, or crack they saw on the way to school. The other sighed at the two, the look of boredom and annoyance clearly shown on her face.

Ryu was only 18-years-old, and had recently been excepted into Ouran Academy with Alice, and they're three neighbors.

He did not know the three girls very well, but knew exactly what their behavior at school was like. How they managed to pass the Ouran Academy exam, he will probably never know.

The eldest of the five was Sarah Fare. She was 18-years-old, and would be graduating at the end of this year. Sarah was rather tall for most girls her age. A good 5 foot 9, with long blond hair that led to her torso. Her dark sea colored eyes were normally blank and emotionless.

Ryu couldn't help but feel bad for Sarah. Sarah had to watch "them"

And if you are wondering, the two girls next to Sarah were "them"

They seemed innocent enough. Both were constantly smiling and laughing about the simpilest of matters, but in truth, they were little devils.

They were Alix and Tammy Avilia, Sarah's cousins.

Alix was 16-years-old. She would be a Junior this year, She had dark brown hair that led to her elbows and curled at the end. Her light green eyes were constantly filled with joy of mischift.

Then there was Tammy. Tammy was 14-years-old and was Alix's younger sister. Tammy had short light brown hair, with bangs that covered part of her right eye. Her dark brown eyes were constantly filled with joy, and she mainly spent her time following around her older sister.

Ryu had heard rumors about those three. How Alix and Tammy constantly caused trouble at school, and how the parents of the three practically had to beg Sarah to watch them while they were present at school.

The Ouran Academy must be pretty stupid to let the Avilia girls in. It surprised Ryu enough that he had passed the exam, but for them to pass it as well?

"Hey, hey! Kuruugi! Do you know which way Ouran Academy is?" Alix asked as she jogged up to Ryu.

"Yes, we're headed there right now." Ryu said, glancing at the younger girl.

Alix gasped as she stared at Ryu in shock. "You're going there too? But why?"

"We go to that school." Alice said, turning around to face her soon to be classmate.

Alix blinked in confusion. "I don't get it."

Sarah sighed. "They go to Ouran too Alix, Alice is in the same class as you. I told you this, this morning."

Alix thought for a moment. "Oh yeah!" She nodded, rubbing her chin.

Tammy giggled at her sister's forgetfulness.

"So I will know someone!" Alix cheered wrapping her arms around Alice's shoulder. "This makes us class buddies!"

Alice smiled weakly in response.

"But then..." Tammy didn't finish her sentence and stared at the ground.

"That's right, Tammy will be all alone." Sarah said slowly, staring at Tammy.

Alix gasped again. "No!" she cried, running to her sisters side and hugging her. "I wanna go with her!"

"You can't Alix, you're both in different grade levels." Sarah said calmly.

"Then I'll get held back!" Alix yelled, pumping her fist in the air.

"Even if you do that, you'll still have to wait the rest of this year, and next year to be in the same class as Tammy." Sarah sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose.

Alix eyes widened in horror. "So...so then... there's no hope." Alix's eyes grew in size as she craddled her little sister.

"You'll see her in passing periods and lunch. It's only for a couple of hours." Sarah said patting Alix and Tammy's heads.

"I'm sure Tammy will make some friends while she's in class." Alice said softly.

"Yeah!' Tammy cheered.

Ryu chuckled at the three and looked towards Sarah.

Sarah smiled at Ryu. "You are Ryu Kuruugi, correct?" Sarah asked.

Ryu nodded.

"We have the same class." Sarah smiled again. Ryu nodded. Maybe this new school wouldn't be so bad. He at least knew a few people.

Sarah glanced down at her watch. "We better go, school starts soon." she announced.

The five nodded to each other and quickly ran across the street to the other side.

-Ouran Academy-

"Holy french onion toast." Ryu said slowly as he stared into the entrance of the school.

"My eyes... they burn!" Alice cried out in horror as she cowered behind her older brother.

"I've never seen so much yellow in my whole entire life." Sarah said, her voice low.

"It's like a whole bunch of lemons, talking to a lot of blueberry's going to a school made of a barbie dream castle." Alix said in awe.

The the rest of the group nodded.

Alice looked down at her cloths. "Where we suppose to get uniform before we came?"

Ryu shrugged. "Maybe we get them inside, where's the front office?" Ryu suggested, trying look beyond the ocean of yellow and blue.

"I see it, it's over there." Sarah said, pointing past a couple students who were too busy talking to notice them.

"Excuse me, can we pass." Tammy asked sweetly to one of the boys. The boy looked over his shoulder in surprise. He had short orange hair and light golden eyes. He wore the similar outfit to all the other boys as well. Tammy couldn't help but think the boy looked similar to an orange.

"Yes of course." the boy said slowly, letting the 5 pass.

The boy stared after the 5 in bewilderment.

"Kaoru, whats wrong?"

Kaoru looked towards his twin brother who was looking at him in concern.

"Nothing... it's just, I don't remember ever seeing them before." Kaoru said to his brother as he stared after the 5 newcomers.

"Aren't those the new students." Hikaru asked, wrapping his arms around Kaoru's shoulders.

"I guess. They're like Haruhi right? They're not rich like us." Kaoru said.

Hikaru smirked. "Think they will come to the host club?"

Kaoru smirked back at his brother. "Let's hope so, those girls were cute."

The two high fived each other, then turned to head to class.

-Front office-

"Geez, this place is big." Alice said as she stared at the map of the school.

"What sort of school needs a map? A MAP!" Ryu exclaimed.

"I guess rich people need...space." Alice shrugged.

"Well, I know where I'm going. Alix, think you can help Tammy to her class?" Sarah asked, folding her arms.

"Of course I can!" Alix grinned.

Sarah rolled her eyes. "All right, I'll meet you two at Tammy's class for lunch." Sarah said, turning to leave.

"Hey, think Alice and me can come along?' Ryu asked, running after Sarah.

"Yeah, yeah, sure." Sarah waved the answer off.

"Okay, lets go!" Alix cheered, snatching the map away from Alice and starting down the hall.

-later that school day-

"Well students, we should have had a new student joining us today, but they seem to be absent." The teacher said, turning to the class.

Counting on how it was all read 30 minutes into class, the class started to doubt this new kid was even going to show up.

As the teacher turned around to write on the chalk board, the class doors swung open.

"I can't believe you led us into the basement of the school!" Alice yelled, as she stomped into the class, followed by Alix and Tammy. "And then, you thought walking straight through that spider web was a good idea!"

"Hey, that Taranchula came out of nowhere, he was in my blind spot!" Alix argued.

"Oh yeah right, you had the map upside down and you know it!"

"Did not! The signs on the halls messed me up!" Alix yelled.

Tammy stood between the two, smiling calmly at the class.

"Sorry I'm late!" Tammy grinned, lifting her hand into the air to wave at the class.

The teacher, who was still in shock, cleared is throat. "Ms, Avilia, do you have any idea how late you are to class?"

Tammy blinked and turned to the clock. "Half an hour?" she asked, tilting her head.

"Yes, and that behavior is not aloud in this class room." the teacher scolded.

Tammy blinked. "Behavior? I was just lost. This school is very big you know. We went through the basement, the cafeteria, up a whole bunch a stairs, over the roof, through the garden, and then we ended up at the front office again, and they told us the class was just at the end of the hall." Tammy smiled.

The teacher stared at Tammy for a long time. "I... I see," he sighed. "Well, can you please ask your two friends to leave, they are all ready late enough for their own class as it is."

Tammy nodded. "Bye Alix, Alice! See you at lunch." Tammy waved.

Alice and Alix paused from their arguing to wave back. "Bye Tammy." they said together. Alix ran forward to give her sister one last hug.

"I promise, i'll run as fast as I can here when classes are over." Alix said softly. Tammy nodded into her sister's shoulder.

"Lets go." Alice whined.

Alix stuck her tongue at her, then pulled away from Tammy.

"Bye strangers!' Alix waved to the class, before she exited the room with Alice.

"Now, would you please introduce yourself to the class." The teach said, motioning towards the rest of class who were staring at Tammy in shock.

Tammy nodded and turned towards the class. "Hello everyone. I am Tammy Avilia. I am 14-years-old, I like oranges, and love my older sister and cousin very very very very very much. But sadly, they are older then me, so we are in different classes. But that's okay, cause I will see them at lunch. I wonder what they serve for lunch here. I bet it is very expensive, since you know, this school is for rich people. I'm not rich. I'm ordinary. My dads a police officer though. He likes to make cookies. His cookies are delicious."

The class was quiet as they listened to Tammy ramble on and on about the different types of cookies her dad makes. It took a full 15 minutes just for her to stop talking.

"O-Okay Ms, Avilia, that is enough." The teacher stuttered, trying is best to silence the girl. "Please pick a seat and sit down."

Tammy nodded and looked for the open seats. There was only one.

And it was next to the boy she met at the front of the school! "Mr. Orange!" Tammy exclaimed in joy as she ran up to the boy and shook his hand violently.

"W-What?' The boy asked, confused. "Wait a minute... your that girl from before." the boys eyes widened as he looked Tammy up at down.

The two boys next to "Mr. Orange" stared at him in shock. Tammy eyes widened at the sight of them.

"wow! There are two Mr. Oranges!" She gasped, staring at the two boys who looked completly identical. The only difference was the direction they brushed their hair.

"Our names are Hikaru and Kaoru, not "Mr Orange"!" The one on the right yelled.

"Ms, Avilia, please sit down!" The teacher ordered.

Tammy grinned at the teacher and quickly sat down. Kaoru stared at Tammy in shock and slight fear.

What was with this girl? Was she insane. Who just runs up to a stranger calling them "Mr Orange?"

The teacher sighed again. "Since things are now calming down, may we begin class?' he asked.

The student nodded.

Tammy glanced over at Kaoru once again. She couldn't help but feel like she had made a friend. "Thank you for letting me by this morning "Mr Orange." Tammy whispered softly to him.

Kaoru blinked and glanced at Tammy. "My names not "Mr Orange" It's Kaoru. Kaoru Hitachin." He whispered.

Tammy blinked and smiled at him. "Thank you for letting me by this morning... Kaoru."

Kaoru blinked in surprise. No girl had ever used his name like that. Kaoru blushed slightly and quickly looked away. "N-No problem." he said quickly.

**And we end the first chapter here! I hope you all like it! Please review!**


	2. The sparkley vampire man!

The class bell rung, indicating that school had officially ended.

"Yay!" Tammy cheered, jumping up from her seat as the students began to clear out. Tammy turned towards the door as someone began to push their way in, calling Tammy's name.

"Tammy!" Alix pushed through the several students, Alice at her side.

"Alix." Tammy gasped.

"TAMMYYYYYYYYY!" Alix called, throwing her hands up in the air and running towards her younger sister.

"ALIXXXXXXXX!" Tammy cheered, throwing her arms up as well and running towards her older sister.

Students paused to watch the 2 siblings run towards one another in slow motion. Alice sighed, leaning agains the table.

"Idiots, you're causing a scene." she mumbled. The two sisters finally came together, wrapping their arms around each others shoulders.

"Alix!" Tammy sobbed into Alix's shoulder.

"Tammy!"

"I missed you Alix!"

"Don't worry Tammy, I'll never let you go again." Alix promised as she caressed Tammy's hair.

"Are you two at this again?" Sarah sighed, entering the room with Ryu, who instantly walked to his Alice's side.

"Again?" Ryu questioned.

"They do this every time their separated… even if it's just for a few minutes, seconds even." Sarah explained, folding her arms.

"Ah… I see." Alice said slowly.

"Will you two break it up. It's time to go home." Sarah called to the two, who were still hugging the living daylights out of one another.

Tammy and Alix glanced at Sarah, than back at themselves. "Heh." they grinned, pressing their foreheads together.

Alice and Ryu watched the sister moment, turning towards Sarah for and explanation of what they just did.

"Oh, it's their way of saying 'Hello' or 'Goodbye'. They always put their foreheads together." Sarah announced with a small smiled.

Ryu and Alice blinked.

"That's a sweet thing to do." Alice smiled.

"It's weird." Ryu said, folding his arms.

"Don't be rude." Alice scolded, elbowing Ryu in the side. Ryu scowled, glaring at his sister in annoyance.

"Okay, lets go!" Tammy and Alix cheered, pulling away from each other to pump their fists in the air.

Sarah rolled her eyes, turning towards the door to leave. "You walking home with us?" Sarah asked over her shoulder, looking at Ryu and Alice.

"Sure." Ryu shrugged.

"I think I'll stay for a while." Alice announced.

Ryu glanced at his sister, confused. "Why?" he questioned.

"Their are a few clubs here I want to check out." Alice answered, slinging her back pack over her shoulder.

"Clubs?" Alix grinned, suddenly growing interested as they 5 began to exit the room, entering the halls which were almost abandoned.

Alice nodded. "Yeah, theres the Kendo club, newspaper club, dark magic cub-"

"Whoa, whoa, dark magic club?" Sarah interrupted her blank expression growing slight brighter.

"You're interested?" Ryu questioned with a frown.

"Yes, is there a problem with that?" Sarah narrowed her eyes dangerously.

"No, no, not at all." Ryu said quickly, holding his hands up. "You just… don't seem like that the type of girl who would be interested in stuff like dark magic." Ryu said slowly.

"Sarah does have vodo dolls." Tammy announced.

"She also has spell books." Alix mentioned.

"And a creepy doll, and if you touch it, you're cursed." Tammy and Alix added together, their eyes widening.

Ryu gulped a bit. "Really now." he said slowly.

"You sound perfect for the dark magic club." Alice said stiffly.

Sarah smiled a bit. "Where is this club anyway?"

"It's on the top floor on the South Wing, near the Host club." Alice said, pulling out her map to double check.

"There's a Host club too?" Ryu questioned with a frown.

"What's a Host club?" Tammy asked.

"Something you will never go too." Sarah scowled.

"Aww, why?" Tammy whined.

"Yeah Sarah, why?" Alix whined along with her sister.

"It's a place for idiotic boys who use their good looks to drag innocent girls into their little scheme." Sarah answered with a growl.

"They can't be that bad." Tammy said softly.

"That's exactly why you two are not going. Those boys will walk all over you." Sarah pointed out. Ryu who wanted to intervene and argue with Sarah's reasoning paused, looking over Tammy and Alix. He shrugged a bit, slowly nodding.

"Though I do agree with you Sarah, these boys may not actually be all that bad. I've met one of the members all ready. He was in one of my classes. His name was Tamaki Suoh." Alice said.

Ryu let out a sound of disqust. "You mean that sparkle boy?" He groaned.

"Yeah." Alice sighed.

"Sparkle boy?" Sarah frowned.

Alice turned towards Sarah with a nod. "He actually sparkles. He glistens in the sun." Alice announced, causing the group to shudder.

"Is a vampire?" Tammy gasped with an excited smile.

"He could be the cousin of Edward Cullen." Sarah nodded, rubbing her chin.

Ryu chuckled.

"Oh yeah, he was that blond boy right?' Alix asked.

"Yup."

"He must be stupid." Ryu cackled.

"What does that mean Ryu?" Sarah hissed, flicking her _blond _hair over her shoulder.

"Uh… N-Nothing." Ryu shrugged.

"Though he did seem a little naive. He was talking a lot at the beginning of class too. Something about poor people. I think he was referring to me and Alix, but I ended up zoning out after the few 2 minutes." Alice shrugged.

"Oh yeah." Alix nodded. "I remember that, he was saying that it was nice to have us join his class and that we would be welcomed with open arms if we came to the host club."

"And oh my god, the screaming." Alice groaned, rubbing her temples.

"Screaming?" Tammy asked as the 5 began to walk up the large pink stairs.

"The girls in our class squealed ever time he smiled at them. They were like fangirls." Alice shuddered.

"I though they were fangirls." Alix frowned, confused.

"Oh yeah they were." Alice nodded in agreement "They were just… really energetic fangirls."

"Hmm, maybe we shouldn't go to this host club then." Ryu said slowly as they reached the top steps of the South wing.

"Who else is in it?" Sarah sighed, deciding to get as much information as she could before getting to the club.

"Uh… Kyoya Ootori is one of them I think." Alice shrugged.

"Ootori huh?" Sarah said slowly. "I know his family name." she nodded.

The 5 paused, staring up at the 2 large pink doors, the sign _3rd music room_ was above them.

"This school as too many music rooms." Ryu grumbled, stuffing his hands in his pockets. "Well, you 4 have fun." Ryu said, turning around to walk back towards the stairs.

"Where do you think you're going?' Alice said, folding her arms.

"Home." Ryu answered over her shoulder.

"What about the host club?" Tammy asked.

"I'm not going in there. It's for girls isn't it? I could give people the wrong idea if I go in there." Ryu said quickly with a scowl.

"Then ask to join." Sarah answered blankly.

"Wha-! NO!" Ryu yelled angrily towards the expressionless blond.

"Oh I'm sorry." Sarah said sarcastically. "You probably wouldn't be able to do it anyway. Only handsome and romantic boys could make girls fall head over heels for them."

Ryu flinched. "So? That doesn't change anything." he growled.

"Alice will be in there, all alone, with several boys trying to flirt with her." Sarah added.

"Lets get this over with." Ryu muttered, grabbing Alice's hand and dragging her towards the door.

Alice smirked, nodding towards Sarah who just shrugged.

"Yay!" Alix and Tammy cheered as the opened the doors.

The groups eyes widened at the sudden flash of lights, rose peddles beginning to fly towards them in a circular motion.

"Ahh! We're being attacked!" Alix screamed in horror, diving behind Sarah. Tammy gasped, staring at the sight in wonder.

Sarah, stood there emotionless, flicking the pedals away with her hand.

"What in the-" Ryu gagged as a pedal flew into his mouth.

"Welcome to the Ouran High school Host Clu-" the tall blond paused from his introduction as Ryu began to hack loudly, gripping his throat.

"Ryu!" Alice gasped, wrapping her arms around his waist and squeezing, hoping it would help ride his throat of the dreaded pedal.

"Breath man breath!" Alix yelled, stepping out from behind Sarah.

"Bend over!" Tammy suggested.

"Um-" the blond, known as Tamaki Suoh, stepped forward trying to see what he could do to help.

"Are you trying to kill him?" Sarah questioned, staring at Tamaki blankly. Tamaki flinched at her stare, taking a quick step back towards the 6 boys who were too stunned for words. The room had fallen silent, staring at the new 5 quests, mainly Ryu, in shock.

"I've never heard of killer pedals before. This school must be very advanced." Alix gasped, momentarily forgetting about the hacking Ryu. Tammy nodded in agreement.

"You two aren't helping." Sarah sighed, shacking her head.

Ryu let out a sharp gasp when the red pedal flew out his mouth. "What… is wrong… with this school!" he stuttered, hunching forward.

Alice patted her brothers back, chuckling. "First day and you all ready come close to death. You sure do work fast Ryu."

"Shut up." he hissed, clutching his throat.

"Are you okay sir?" a soft voice asked. Ryu looked up just in time to see a brown headed boy walk up to him with some coffee. "Sorry about the pedals. They freaked me out the first time to, though I've never seen a guest accidentally swallow one before." The boy handed Ryu the cup. "That should help."

Ryu nodded towards the boy, taking a large sip of the coffee.

"Well, now that everyone has calmed down- Mr. Oranges!" Tammy gasped as soon as she spotted the Hitachin brothers.

"For the last time, it's Hikaru and Kaoru!" the two yelled angrily.

Tammy blinked, chuckling a bit. "Oh yeah, I'm sorry, I forgot. What are you two doing here though?"

"We are members. Shall we find you a seat… princess?" The twins smiled at Tammy, holding their hands out to her.

Sarah, who normally would intervene at this point, knew where this was headed and decided to let this go. After all, Tammy wasn't the brightest girl.

"Princess? Eh? Where, where? I didn't know royalty went to this school! Alix guess what, there are princess at this school!" Tammy yelled, causing the twin to pull back in shock.

"Princesses? Really?" Alix gasped, bounding to her sisters side and looking around. "Where? Where?' She grinned,

"I don't know. Neh, Karou, where are the princesses?" Tammy asked, pulling on Kaoru's sleeve.

"What? No I didn't mean it like that-"

"The princesses are you guys." Alice sighed, folding her arms.

"That's right, when you enter this room you enter a magically realm where you become princesses." Ryu said sarcastically.

"Really?" Tammy and Alix said softly.

Ryu flinched, surprised that the two hadn't understood his sarcasm.

"Sarcasm is a foreign language to you two, isn't it." he sighed

"Yes Tammy, Alix, this is a magical realm." Sarah answered, elbowing Ryu on the side.

"Cool! Does that mean that there are princes too?" Tammy asked with a grin.

"Yes my princess, we are your princes in shinning armor." Tamaki said, shoving the twins out of the way to grab Tammy's hand.

Tammy blinked, staring at Tamaki in shock. "Ah… It's a vampire." she blinked.

Tamaki's sparkles disappeared, a shadow of dread falling over his head, sticking him like a bolt of lightning. "V-Vampire?" he squeaked.

"Sparkley man." Alix blinked.

"He really is Edwards Cullens cousin." Sarah gasped, looking over Tamaki's face.

"Told you." Alice nodded.

"Who is that?" Tamaki whined, not understanding the conversation at all.

"Nothing you blood sucking bag of flesh!" Alice yelled, pulling Tammy and Alix away.

Tamaki soon appeared in his corner of depression.

"Huh, you 5 really do know how to make a first impression. I'm Haruhi Fujioka. You're Tammy Avilia, correct?" Haruhi smiled at Tammy, who blinked in surprise.

"Yes, I am." she nodded. Tammy let out a small gasp. "You're in my class." she smiled.

Haruhi nodded. "Thank you for coming to the host club, if you would like you can come with me…. instead of these idiots." Haruhi muttered the last part under her breath.

"I chose to hang out with this one!" Alice said, stepping next to Haruhi, Ryu at her side.

"I want Mr. Oranges- I mean… Kaoru and Hikaru." Tammy smiled, running up to them.

"Be careful of them." Haruhi warned.

"Hey!" the twins yelled over their shoulders as they led Tammy over to a table.

Alix and Sarah looked at the remaining hosts.

"Names." Sarah said.

"I'm Mitsukuni Haninozuka. This is Takashi Morinozuka." the small blond headed boy giggled, skipping up to Sarah and taking her hand. Sarah stared down at him blankly.

"I'm Alix Avilia! This is Sarah Fare, my cousin." Alix grinned.

Sarah just nodded.

"She's like Mori-senpai." Hikaru whispered to his brother as they watched the 4 from their table.

"And Alix is like Honey-senpai." Kaoru nodded.

The two let out a gasp. "They are the female versions of Honey and Mori-senpai!"

Tammy stared at the two confused, not sure what they meant by that.

Alix looked towards Kyoya, blinking. "Nah." she shrugged. "I want to hang out with Mr. Sparkleman!' Alix cheered, running to Tamaki, who had lifted his head in surprise.

"?" he questioned.

"Hello, I'm Alix Avilia." Alix grabbed Tamaki's hand and helped him to his feet. "It's nice to meet you." Alix said softly, smiling. She cupped Tamaki's face with both of her hands and brought his face closer to his.

Tamaki's eyes widened in surprise as Alix pressed her forehead against his, grinning widely.

The host's paused, staring at the two in shock.

"What is she doing?" Haruhi asked.

"I guess it's her way of greeting people." Alice shrugged.

Alix pulled away from Tamaki with a smile. "Lets go!" she grinned, pulling a still shocked Tamaki towards one of the tables.

Sarah shrugged before looking down at Honey.

"Would you like to eat some cake with me?" He smiled up at her.

Sarah thought over the invitation, quickly nodding. "Cake would be nice."

"Yay!" he cheered, dragging Sarah towards one of the tables, Mori following right behind them.

Haruhi chuckled. "Aren't you all such an interesting group."

"I believe this is only the beginning." Alice shrugged with a grin.

"Well I'm looking forward to the rest." Haruhi smiled, leading Ryu and Alice to a table and sitting down with them. Thus the several conversations began.

Alice was correct, this was only the beginning.

**Well, I hope you liked this chapter. Sorry it took me SO long to get this out. -_-**


	3. Getting to know one another

The host club was just as loud as ever as everyone began to get to know one another. Haruhi had really begun to enjoy spending time with Ryu and Alice.

"I see, so your mother died when you were young." Alice said sadly.

Haruhi nodded. "Yes, but it's okay. I mean, my dad works hard for me, so I shouldn't complain."

Ryu and Alice nodded in understandment.

"What about your parents?" Haruhi asked, staring at the two siblings. Alice and Ryu blinked, glancing at each other.

"Oh well…" Alice paused, trying to think of the right words to say.

"Our parents work a lot, we don't see them often." Ryu scowled, folding his arms over his chest. Alice glared at her brother for his rude tone.

Haruhi simply smiled though, nodding. "I must ask though… Ryu… why are you here exactly?"

Ryu flinched. "D-Don't get the wrong idea!" he stammered. "I'm only here because I didn't want to leave Alice alone with a bunch of play boys!"

Haruhi and Alice chuckled at Ryu's embarrassment. "I see, so you were only protecting Alice. That's actually very nice of you." Haruhi nodded.

Ryu's shoulders relaxed and he nodded, glad that Haruhi understood.

Haruhi refilled Alice's cup of coffee and glanced over at the Hitachin twins, who were currently staring at Tammy in wonder as she continued on with her 10 minute rant on oranges.

"So, how long have known Tammy?" Haruhi asked, hoping to continue the conversation and get as much information as she could.

"Not long." Alice said, leaning her head against her hand. "We've been neighbors for a couple months now, but we didn't actually start talking to each other till this morning."

Haruhi nodded.

"Though, I've definitely heard of their reputation." Ryu sighed, slouching in his chair.

"Reputation?" Haruhi asked, tilting her head.

Ryu and Alice nodded. "We went to the same school last year, and there were a whole lot of rumors going on about those three." Ryu leaned in a bit to whisper the info as he point to Tammy, Alix, and Sarah.

Haruhi raised an eye brow of interest, glancing at the three.

"So, Alix and Tammy are siblings, while Sarah is their older cousin." Alice started. "Last year, during one of the football games, Alix and Tammy had climbed up to the top of the bleachers, and threw apples at the football team." Haruhi blinked in surprise.

"Why did they do that?"

"No one knows. Though they were yelling something like 'Get your energy you fatties.'" Ryu muttered.

Haruhi gulped. These girls were all ready sounding like a crazed bunch.

"Those two were constantly causing trouble last year. They single handedly destroyed 12 of the different class rooms, blew up the chemistry room, and the police had to visit our school 23 times last year." Alice announced.

Haruhi stared at the two in shock. Tammy and Alix seemed so sweet, a little dim, but sweet. It was hard to believe they could do all of that.

"What about Sarah?" Haruhi asked slowly.

Ryu shivered, causing Haruhi to worry on a number of levels. "Well… lets just say her nickname suits her perfectly."

"What's her nickname?' Haruhi questioned, leaning in a bit to listen closer.

"The Blond Devil. She could flip an entire school over and not even break a sweat." Ryu said slowly, his voice sounding dazed.

"At one point last year, she stopped a car that was moving at 50mpr with one hand. I can't even remember why she did it, but she did." Alice shuddered a bit, remembering back to the say.

"The poor guy had a really big dent in his car…. I mean this dent was huge! It crushed the engine a bit." Ryu lifted his arms up in exasperation.

Haruhi blinked in shock. "R-Really now." she said slowly, glancing back at Sarah who was calmly eating so cheesecake.

**Tammy and the Hitachin twins**

"So my princess, how do you like Ouran so far?" The twins smiled mischievously after Tammy had finally ended her rant on oranges.

Tammy looked up from her tea and smile. "It's a very nice school. Though, I get lost easily. This school is very big you know. There are so many halls and doors. You could fit a thousand people in here in you wanted to. Maybe more though. Maybe two thousand." Tammy murmured, rubbing her chin in thought.

Kaoru and Hikaru glanced at each other, then back at Tammy.

"So, Hikaru, is it fun, having a twin?" Tammy asked with a joyful smile.

Hikaru blinked. He had never been asked that question before. "Yes." he nodded. "It's very fun."

"That's nice.' Tammy smiled brightly. "I always have fun with my sister, though we're not twins. She is 2 years older then me. My dad says we're sort of like twins though, cause we look so much alike and act alike." Tammy began to plan with her bangs.

Hikaru and Kaoru sweat dropped. This girl really liked to talk, huh?

"So then, why are you guys in the host club? Is it fun too? It's fun to me. Cause see, there are so many fun people here. Like Hikaru and Mr. Orange." Tammy smiled.

Kaoru's left eye brow twitched. "Wait a minute. How come you call Hikaru by his name, but I'm still 'Mr. Orange'?" Kaoru questioned.

Tammy tilted her head. "Well, because thats who you are." Tammy blinked.

"My name is Kaoru though." Kaoru said in a low tone.

"Mr. Orange." Tammy corrected.

Kaoru flinched, wanting to snap at Tammy right there, but froze at the sight of her bright and happy smile. He felt the heat rush to his feet, and looked down at his cup in embarrassment. "K-Kaoru." he said softly.

**-Alix, Tamaki, and Kyoya-**

"So Mr. Sparkley vampire man, what does your papa do? Mine is a police officer. He makes cookies too you know. He even makes cookies for some of the bad guys that come into the police station." Alix smiled.

Tamaki, who was still a little depressed about his new nickname, stared at Alix. "Even for the bad guys?" he repeated.

"Even for the bad guys." Alix nodded.

Tamaki's eyes sparkled with inspiration. "That is incredible! To be so kind hearted even to those who have done terrible wrongs! What a wonderful father you have!" Tamaki proclaimed.

Alix smiled. "What does your papa do?"

"My father is the principal of this school." Tamaki smiled kindly.

"Oh, I saw him! This morning, he acts a lot like you." Alix blinked innocently, causing Tamaki to flinch in despair. Alix, oblivious to Tamaki's reaction of her last comment, turned to Kyoya. "What does your papa do, glasses man?"

Kyoya looked up from his computer and pushed up his glasses, giving Alix a smile. "My father, I suppose you could say, is a very successful business man."

Alix frowned, staring at Kyoya blankly. "You don't have to smile if you don't want to."

Kyoya blinked in surprise, staring at Alix in confusion.

"Your smile… its fake. If you don't want to smile at me, you don't have to." Alix smiled brightly at him. "Cause it's better your yourself around others."

Tamaki and Kyoya's eyes widened in surprise. "Then, do you truly wish to smile at me?" Kyoya asked slowly, his glass glinting off the light, hiding his eyes.

"Yes." Alix answered. "Cause Mr. Glasses man, and Mr. Sparkley Vampire man are so much fun." Alix giggled, leaving both of the boys speechless.

-**-Sarah, Mori and Honey-**

Sarah finished her piece of cake and placed at plate on the table in front of her.

"Did you like it?" Honey asked, all read on his 4th piece.

"Not a big cake fan." Sarah said blankly, folding her arms.

"Eh?" Honey whined. "Then why did you eat the cake?"

Sarah stared at Honey and Mori for a while before she shrugged. "Cause you wanted me to I guess." she mumbled, rubbing her chin.

Honey's eyes widened. "For me?" he smiled brightly. "Awe, Sarah-chan is so nice! Right, Takashi?" Honey looked towards his much taller friend. Honey blinked at the sight of Sarah flinching at the name 'Sarah-Chan'.

"Ah." Mori nodded in agreement.

Sarah shrugged once more. "Well, I don't want to be a kill joy, but I have to go." Sarah said, rising from her chair.

"Eh, why?" Honey whined, wanting Sarah to stay a little longer.

"I have to get them home. Since I'm their cousin, it's sort of my responsibility to watch over them." Sarah said, motioning towards Alix and Tammy.

Mori's eyes widened a bit. He glanced at Honey then back at Sarah, understanding her responsibility as well.

"Thank you for the cake, Mitsukuni, Takashi."

"You can me Honey, and Takashi Mori, if you like." Honey smiled.

"Oh, okay." Sarah nodded slowly.

"Well, come back tomorrow, Sarah-Chan!" Honey lifted up his hand to wave goodbye.

"Sarah." Sarah corrected. "Just call me Sarah please." Sarah said softly, a sad look in her eyes.

Honey blinked, pulling his hand back in surprise, "O-Oh, okay." Honey said, staring at Sarah as she left.

"Alix, Tammy, we're leaving." Sarah announced as she walked passed their two tables.

"Aww, just a few more minutes?" they whined.

"No, now." Sarah said, opening the door.

Alix and Tammy sighed. "Okay." they both got up from their spots and smiled at their hosts.

"Thanks for the tea Hikaru, Mr. Orange." Tammy smiled.

"Kaoru." Kaoru corrected.

"Mr. Orange." Tammy nodded, causing Kaoru to flinch while Hikaru chuckled a bit.

Both of the boys let out a small gasp though when Tammy grabbed both of their heads, and pressed all three of their foreheads together. Kaoru felt his cheeks burn a bright red on how close their faces were to each other.

"Bye Bye." she grinned before pulling away and running towards Sarah, who stared blankly back.

"Bye, Bye, Mr. Sparkley Vampire man, Mr. Glasses man. It was nice to speak with you. Let talk again sometime." Alix smiled at the two.

Tamaki smiled back, nodding. "R-Right."

Kyoya looked up from his computer with a frown, oddly enough causing Alix to smile even brighter.

"See, I can tell that frown is real." Alix giggled.

Kyoya blinked, pushing up his glasses a bit. "It was… nice to meet you Alix Avilia." he said, a small smile pulling at his lips.

Alix blinked, grinning widely. She reached her hands out a grabbed Kyoya's head.

Kyoya blinked in shock as Alix pressed her forehead against his, her grin never fading. "Bye bye." she whispered before pulling away and running for the door.

The other guests in the room stared at the two Avilia sisters in shock.

"W-Who were those two?" one whispered.

"Tammy and Alix Avilia, scholarship students." another answered.

"What boldness they have, doing that to the host." one gasped, sounding a bit envious, wishing she had the courage to press her forehead against one of the hosts.

As Sarah began to close the door, she paused to look at Ryu and Alice. "Hey." she called solemnly.

Ryu looked over his shoulder at her, blinking.

"Make sure you join this club, or people will get the wrong idea." Sarah said with a small smirk before she closed the door, barley dodging the cup Ryu threw at her.

Ryu's face burned bright red out of anger and embarrassment as he glared at the closed door. "Why that little-" he hissed, slumping back into his chair.

Alice and Haruhi chuckled. "Do you really want to join?' Haruhi asked.

"No!" Ryu snapped, folding his arms.

"People are getting the wrong idea though." Alice cooed with a smirk.

"S-Shut up, I wouldn't make a good host anyway, even IF I wanted to join." Ryu hissed at her.

"I don't know, I mean, you've got the looks. All you need is some training." Haruhi shrugged.

Ryu blinked, looking at Haruhi in surprise. "Really?" he asked, tilting his head.

Haruhi smiled, nodding. "Yeah. I didn't really need training though, so I'm not sure what it entails. I guess I was just, a natural rookie." Haruhi shrugged.

Ryu nodded.

"Come on Ryu, you should do it. It will give me an excuse to come back here every once and a while." Alice grinned. "Plus…" Alice smirked widened evilly, causing Ryu to flinch in fear. "It will give you a chance to learn how to pick up girls, then you can finally ask 'Her' out." Alice cooed.

Ryu blushed, sputtering. "W-What do you mean?" he demanded.

I've known about your little crush since last year Ryu. No need hiding it." Alice chuckling, elbowing Ryu's shoulder.

Ryu's eyes widened, his whole face turning a bright shade of red. "S-Shut up, don't say anymore!" he squeaked, covering Alice's mouth with his hand.

Haruhi raised an eye brow of interest. "Crush?"

Ryu flinched. "I-It's nothing, you didn't hear any of that."

"No use trying to deny it Ryu." Alice said, pulling away from his grip.

Haruhi chuckled. "Maybe you should join the host club then. I mean, there are a lot of different ways to pick up girls, but it all depends on what that girl is interested in. If you join the host club, you could look and see how all the other hosts pick up girls, without giving people the wrong idea. Then you could learn and get comfortable with it, and be ready." Haruhi nodded.

Ryu looked at Haruhi in surprise, thinking over her suggestion. "I…. Guess you're right." he nodded. "Okay, I'll do it." he grinned.

Haruhi nodded. "Great, now you just need to talk to him over there about it." Haruhi said, pointing at Tamaki over her shoulder.

Ryu let out a groan of distaste. "Sparkle man?"

Haruhi chuckled at Tamaki's new nickname. "Yup."

Ryu let out a whine. "Can't I just talk with you about this?"

"Sorry, I'm only the rookie. He's the actual king." Haruhi shrugged.

"Ha, King of Sparkles." Alice chuckled.

"That makes so much sense." Ryu sighed, nodding, getting to his feet. "I'll be back." and with that, he trudged over to the Sparkle King.


	4. We finally found it, Found what?

"Mr orange!" Tammy cheered, running into the class room, her arms open wide.

Kaoru flinched at his unwanted nickname. "It's Kaoru!" he whined. Hikaru chuckled at his twin, patting him on the back.

Tammy smiled, quickly grabbing something from her pocket. "Here you go." she grinned, holding out a small package wrapped in a pink cloth.

"Whats that?" Haruhi questioned.

"My papa's cookies. He said I should try to make friends by sharing them with people." Tammy explained, beginning to unwrap the cloth. The twins tilted their heads.

"Can you really make friends that way?"

Blinking, Tammy shrugged. "I think so. Well, Papa's cookies are really good. So do you want to try one?" she held out the box hopefully.

Haruhi shrugged. "Might as well." grabbing a cookie, Haruhi took a small bit. Staring at their young rookie questionable, the twins flinched when Haruhi's eyes widened in shock.

"I-It's delicious!" she gasped, covering her mouth.

"Really?" Hikaru tilted his head, taking one of the many cookies. Examining it for a mere moment, he took a small bit. His eyes widened as he hand came up to cover his mouth. "Wow." he gasped, having never tasted anything so delicious in his life before. Kaoru followed his brothers example, giving them the exact same reaction.

"Those are really good cookies Tammy." he mumbled, munching greedily on his own.

Tammy giggled, a small blush creeping on her face. "I'm glad. Papa will probably be glad too."

"What does your papa do anyway?" Haruhi asked, still busy with her cookie.

"He's the chief of police." Tammy answered.

"Eh, thats a pretty cool job." Haruhi blinked.

"Yet he makes cookies?" The twins mumbled. 'What about your mom, what does she do?"

Tammy's smile faded. "Oh. My mama passed away when I was two." she said softly. Regretting bringing the question up, the twins bowed their heads.

"W-We're sorry to hear that." they said softly.

"Don't be." Tammy waved it off. "You didn't know. Besides, I don't remember anything about my Mama, so I don't miss her that much. Well I mean… I miss her a whole lot, but I don't miss her as much as Papa, Sarah or Alix because I don't remember anything about her." Tammy corrected herself, looking down at her feet.

Haruhi placed a hand on Tammy's shoulder, understanding how she felt. Tammy smiled at Haruhi, knowing that she had lost her mother when she was little too.

Not really wanting to pry much, the twins hesitated before asking, "What about Sarah's parents?"

"Oh!" Tammy grinned. "Sarah's papa works a lot and is traveling all the time. Then Sarah's mama, well, she used to work too, but now she just stays at home. She comes and visits a lot though and constantly annoys Papa. Papa and Aunt Noah don't get along well. They always fight and yell at each other. But it's not a bad fighting or yelling. It's more like… they enjoy yelling and fighting each other." Tammy giggled.

The twins tilted their heads. "Huh?" they questioned, confused.

~~~oOo~~~~

Sarah leaned her head against her hand, glancing at the clock. It was almost time for lunch and she was beginning to daze of in class.

"No." she grumbled to herself, sitting up and forcing herself to focus on the teacher. _You have to focus. No slacking off. _

Sarah had always thought like that. Ever since _tha_t day, she had swore to be responsible and work as hard as she was able.

Glancing to her left, she spotted Honey cuddling his Usa-chan, grinning.

"_Oh course he's not paying attention." _she thought dryly. Behind Honey was Mori, who was as expressionless as always.

Jumping a bit, Sarah glared down at her pocket where her phone was vibrating. When the teacher wasn't looking, Sarah snuck her phone out of her pocket. Lifting it open, she scowled when she saw it was a Text from Alix.

_What's 5+5?_

Sarah gawked at her phone in shock. Her cousin truly wasn't the brightest. How she ended up in Ouran, she would truly never know.

_1) Why are you texting in class? 2) This better not be for some test. 3) The answer is 10_

Sarah shook her head, waiting for the reply so she could go back to focusing on the teacher. A few minutes later, her phone vibrated once more.

_Class is boring and hard! This is for a work sheet we are doing. Thank you for the help._

Sarah rolled her eyes. She was about to close her phone and stick it back in her pocket when it vibrated.

_Neh Sarah, we should go to the Host club again today. _

Sarah tilted her head. "_Why?"_

_Cause it's so fun!_

Sarah's eyes widened. Alix never normally took a liking to a place for so long. Usually she would enjoy it one day, then be bored of it the very next.

"The host club… huh." she murmured softly, closing her phone and sticking it back into her pocket.

~~~~oOo~~~~

"I don't know what I've been told!" Alice chanted, marching through the halls, Alix and Tammy behind her.

"I don't know what I've been told!" they two sisters echoed, looking like serious military soldiers.

"Tamaki is made of gold!"

"Tamaki is made of gold!"

"Sound off!" Alice commanded over her shoulder.

"3! 4!" Alix yelled.

"Sound off!" Alice barked again.

"3! 4!" Tammy yelled.

Students paused as they watched the 3 newest students march through the halls, calling out random march cries that didn't make sense. The destination of the three were unknown to all as they began to march up the stairs.

"I can't hear you!" Alice suddenly screamed.

"Tamaki is made of gold. But inside he is mold! I am not very old! But this school sure is cold!" Tammy and Alix screamed as they reached the top step of the stairs. Alice turned towards them, saluting.

"Well done soldiers. You may just make it somewhere someday." Alice nodded to them.

"Yes sir!" they saluted back.

"What are you three morons doing?" someone sighed.

Turning to the voice, Alix and Tammy grinned when they realized it was Sarah. "Sarah!" they cheered, jumping up and down.

"I'm teaching them to be soldiers." Alice explained with a grin.

"…Soldiers?"

"Yes." Alice nodded.

"Them?"

"…Yes." Alice nodded again.

"….Are you stupid?"

"HEY!" Alice whined.

Alix and Tammy giggled. "Nyeh Sarah, lets go to the Host club." they urged.

"Host club? You two are going there too?" Alice smiled.

The two nodded. "Why are you going there though Alice?" Tammy asked, tilting her head.

"Oh…" Alice smirked, holding in her laughs. "Ryu, hehe… Ryu works there."

"…Eh?" Tammy and Alix gasped.

~~~~~oOo~~~~

Ryu sighed, adjusting the tie of his uniform before he grabbed a tray of Coffee. Putting on a fake smile, he walked back to some of the guests, handing them their coffee.

"Thank you Ryu." they giggled.

Ryu blinked, giving them a weak grin. "It would be bad if you girls go thirsty. I'm here to help if you need anything." he said stiffly, still a little nervous about the whole thing. The girls nodded, waving to him as he went to go serve the other tables.

"You're doing marvelous rookie!' Tamaki smiled at him as he passed. "We require more coffee though. If you could fetch us some more, that would be greatly appreciated." Sparkles shot out from Tamaki, smacking Ryu in the face.

"Sure." he growled, trudging towards the coffee maker. As he began to make a fresh batch of coffee, he flinched at the sudden sound of laughter.

"Aww, my little Ryu is finally growing up and become a man…. who serves coffee." Alice, who had snuck up behind him, giggled.

"Shut up Alice." he hissed, picking up the tray. "I'm busy, go disturb the other hosts."

Alice, not following his commands, followed. "I brought friends though. And we want you to host us." Alice whined, pulling at Ryu's sleeve.

"What friends?" Ryu scowled.

"Ryu!"

Flinching, Ryu knew where this was headed. "You brought the Avilia sisters…. didn't you?" he grumbled.

"Yes, yes I did. I also dragged along Sarah." Pointing over his shoulder, Ryu saw Alix, Tammy, and Sarah all ready seated at a table, waiting for him. Gulping, Ryu glared at his younger sister.

"Why would you do that to me?" he whined softly.

"Because I hate you.' Alice answered. Ryu, looking hurt, pulled back in shock.

"You don't mean that!" he gasped.

"Oh but I do." Alice said, sounding actually serious.

Slightly horrified, Ryu bit his bottom lip, which had begun to squiver. "R-Really?" he stuttered.

"Of course not you moron, now go host." Alice pointed impatiently to her friends. Letting out a relieved sigh, Ryu walked towards the girls. Alice chuckled at her brothers stupidity.

oOo

"Haruhi, I don't understand!" Tammy whined, staring at the two small pieces metal, obviously confused. The two pieces were rounded at the end and connected together. The goal of it was to separate the circles from each other. This objective was too hard for Tammy to complete alone though.

"Keep moving them around and you'll get it eventually." Haruhi suggested, looking over Tammy's shoulder.

Deeply concentrated, Tammy struggled to do what Haruhi recommended. "What if I never get it though?" she sniffed.

"You can do it Tammy!" Alix encouraged.

"Alix." Tammy whispered softly, glad she had her sisters support.

"It's not that hard." the twins pointed out as they watched the newest guest.

"It is too!" Tammy argued, still staring at the metal puzzle. Tamaki seemed to enjoy watching Tammy figure out the puzzle, and waited eagerly for his turn.

"Ne, Sarah, want some sweets?" Honey asked, jumping over to Sarah.

"I told you I don't like sweets." she sighed, resting her chin on her hand. Honey giggled, remembering.

"Oh yeah."

"GOT IT!" Tammy cheered, jumping up in the air, holding the now separate pieces of metal in her hands.

"Oh!" Tamaki and the twins clapped in amazement.

The group began to chat and cheer at Tammy's accomplishment. Unknowing to all though, Alice was busy writing in her journal. She had always carried it with her, and wrote in it from time to time.

**Dear Journal, **

**Remember when I said a few weeks ago that I wasn't excited for my new school? I think I've been proven wrong. I meet a few people here who make the day a little more interesting. **

**Though school is still hard, and most of the people here don't really try, it's still amazingly fun. Not to mention, Ryu is actually getting involved in a club. **

**Though it's for his own personal reasons, he is at least becoming a bit more social. Sadly though, it's only a matter of time when Ryu's 'weakness' is revealed. **

"Don't write about that sort of stuff!" Ryu, who had read what she was writing over her shoulder, snapped.

"Don't read other peoples journals!" Alice barked angrily, snapping her book close and swatting Ryu in the head.

"Fight!" Tammy and Alix gasped. Sarah chuckled softly.

"I think…." Honey looked at Sarah, who has begun to spoke. "We finally found it."

"Eh?" Honey tilted his head, confused to what she meant.

**End of this chapter! I hope you enjoyed it**


	5. ADW and a hidden fear?

**New chapter! Yay!**

In a dark room in side Ouran High school, a small club had assembled. Their recent objectives, to 'add a new member to their secret club'. This new member was none other, then Haruhi Fujioka.

"Alright everyone, this meeting has officially come into order." Alice announced, smacking her hands on the table.

"Yay!" Alix and Tammy cheered, clapping wildly.

"Why am I here again?" Haruhi, who was currently tied to a chair, sighed.  
>"Because we don't have many members and you're the only kid who doesn't call us peasant of poor kid." Tammy explained with a carefree smile.<br>"Ah I see, but why tie me up?" Haruhi raised an eyebrow, obviously confused. She couldn't help but admire just how well knotted this rope was. It was knotted to perfect, and snugly tying her down. It wasn't painful at all, but still restricted her movements. Very nicely done.

Sarah, the one who tied Haruhi up, shrugged. "I wouldn't question it honestly."  
>"Nonsense Sarah!" Alix gasped, rising to her feet. "We tied you up just in case you tried to escape and reveal our secret location to others."<p>

Haruhi blinked. "But we're in a closet, with one single light on." Haruhi couldn't really see the others very well since a single light was shinning down on only her, hiding the other girls faces from view.

"Shhhhhh, shhhh, shhhh." Tammy shushed Haruhi by covering her mouth with her palm. "Silence sister Haruhi."

By this time, all those currently in the room had discovered Haruhi's true gender. In retrospect it wasn't that hard to figure out. Though it was really Sarah who figured it out and simple pointed it out to the others.

None of them really mind Haruhi pretending being a boy, and actually found it intriguing enough to ask Haruhi to join their 'secret club'.

With another sigh Haruhi looked towards Alice, who seemed to be the leader in this little game. "Why am I even here again? Because of all of you I'm late to the host club." In fact, as Haruhi was on her way to said host club, Alix and Tammy had tackled her to the ground, covering her mouth. As Haruhi began to struggle Sarah appeared from the air, tying her up within seconds. After that, Alice began to cackle, dragging Haruhi off into the night…er, afternoon.

"Oh yeah, right." Alice nodded, grinning widely at her. "I'm actually only a new member myself, but we want you to join our club!"

"Eh?" Haruhi questioned. So for the host club she was bribed to join, for this one they kidnapped her? "What sort of club is it?"  
>"A secret club!" Tammy cheered.<br>"Only those we can trust can join." Alix added.  
>"Okay, but what type of club is it? What is it called?" Haruhi sighed.<br>"The ADW club." Sarah answered, leaning her back against the wall.

"The what?"

"It means everyone in this club is (A) Able to (D) do only what she (W) wants to do." Alix explained.

Haruhi blinked, not completely understand.  
>"It means, in this club, you do what ever you want to do and only what you want to do!" Tammy smiled brightly<p>

Haruhi blinked, not expecting a reaction like that. "Whatever… I want to do?" she repeated softly.

"Yup." The group nodded.

In all honestly this club didn't sound to bad. "So you want me to join?"

"Yes, Yes we do sister Haruhi." Alix bowed a bit to her. "We even made you your own club member t-shirt!" with a flick of her wrist, Alix pulled the t-shirt out from behind her back. It was a plain white t-shirt with paint and sparkles splattered on it. On the back the words THE ADW CLUB and HARUHI were colored on in marker.

"Like it?" Tammy asked hopefully.

"They were up all night working on." Sarah rolled her eyes.

"Uh… it's great." Haruhi said slowly, staring at the shirt. They didn't actually expect her to wear that, did they? Now that she looked more closely, they were also wearing similar shirts.

"So you'll join?" Tammy, Alix, and Alice asked?  
>After a short pause and over thinking all her options, Haruhi couldn't help but agree. "Sure I guess."<p>

"YAY!" they all cheered.  
>"Quick sister Sarah, please untie sister Haruhi!" Alix commanded.<p>

Rising from her spot Sarah calmly walked over to Haruhi's chair. On one quick tug at the end of the robe, the whole thing came loose, releasing it's captive.  
>"Thanks." Haruhi mumbled, standing up.<p>

"Here ya go!" Tammy passed the shirt to Haruhi, who reluctantly took off her blue jacket to put it on.  
>"Aww, it's perfect!" The girls squealed in excitement.<p>

With a frown, Haruhi looked towards Sarah who said, "Welcome to hell."

"What?" Haruhi gasped.

"I said 'Welcome to the club." Sarah said blankly.  
>"O-Oh… I thought you said… something else." Haruhi trailed off.<p>

"Like what?"

"Oh no, nothing." Haruhi lied, quickly looking away. "So can I go now, cause I have to get to host club."

"Oh yes, yes of course!" The girls began to wave her off.

Haruhi waved goodbye to them before running out of the closet and down at hall. After a while she began to walk again, placing her jacket back on. "What strange girls." She chuckled to herself.

"What about strange girls?"

"AH!" Haruhi jumped in surprise at the sound of many voices behind her. Whirling around, she was surprised to see the girls following her. "W-Why are you following me?" she demanded.  
>"Ryu is at the host club too, he's my ride." Alice explained.<br>"I have to follow where ever these two go." Sarah motioned to Alix and Tammy.  
>"We were bored and wanted to come with you." Alix and Tammy grinned.<p>

"Eh…" Haruhi's shoulders slouched in exhaustion. These girls were really energy draining. "Fine." She sighed, turning back around to walk into the host club.

"Haruhi! We thought you wouldn't come!" Tamaki instantly began to bawl at the sight of her. "We were about to call the police. You're okay right? You're were kidnapped and tortured, right?"

Haruhi sighed at him. "Well, you're correct about the kidnapping part."

"WHAT?" he gasped in shock, grabbing her shoulders. "Who was it? Did they hurt you? Steal your money, though there isn't much to steal?"

Haruhi flinched at his last comment, preparing to slap him if necessary. "Not really, they're right behind me."

Tamaki instantly lifted his head, surprised to see the girls.

"Eh?" he questioned.

"Hi Tamakuku!" Tammy waved to him.

"Sorry, we took Haruhi away!" Alix laughed.

Alice began to cackle, stepping forward. "That is right Tamaki Suoh." She pulling Haruhi's coat open, revealing the club t-shirt. "Haruhi has become apart of our club!"

Tamaki gasped, stepping back in shock. "W-What?" he stammered.  
>"That's right. Haruhi is a member of our ADW club."<br>"H-Haruhi." Tamaki whimpered. "W-Why?" Tamaki began to tear up. "D-Did I do something wrong? Did I not treat you properly? Not give you enough space? I thought what we had was special Haruhi! Why would you cheat on your own club like that!" Tamaki bawled, falling to his knees and grabbing Haruhi's pant leg.  
>"What are you talking about?" she grumbled.<p>

"His lord cracked." The twin blinked

"Haru-chan! You not going to leave the host club, right?" Honey cried, running up to hug Haruhi.  
>"What? When did I ever even imply that I was leaving?" she demanded.<br>"SO YOU ARE?" Tamaki screamed in horror  
>"Stop assuming things!" Haruhi yelled back.<br>"B-But you joined another club!"

"It's not like I could say no. They tied me up, and look at those eyes." Haruhi pointed to Alix and Tammy, who had puppy dog faces on. "You can't say no to those puppy dog looks."  
>Tamaki paused to stare at the two, realizing Haruhi was right. After staring at Tammy and ALix's innocent faces, he just wanted to by them whatever they wanted!<p>

"So… you're not going to leave and join them instead?" Tamaki asked.

"Of course not." Haruhi gave him a small smile.

"So then, what other club did you join?" Tamaki, rising to his feet, smiled.  
>"Oh the-"<p>

"DON'T SAY IT!" Haruhi jumped, looking over her shoulder at Alix and Tammy who were wiggling their fingers at her. "Haruhi must not state the forbidden! Secret Haruhi! SECRET!"

"Ah... it's a secret." she nodded.  
>"A... secret?" Tamaki repeated, utterly horrified. "So that means you can't even tell me, your precious daddy?"<p>

"Especially not you." Haruhi grumbled.  
>"So the teenage stage has begun." Hikaru shook his head.<br>"And so begins the lies." Kaoru nodded in agreement.  
>"T-Teenage stage? NO!" Tamaki wrapped his arms around Haruhi, holding her close. "You can't Haruhi! You can't!"<p>

"Let do of me!" she yelled.  
>"This club is too weird." Ryu sighed.<p>

"Don't worry newbie, you'll get use to it eventually." The twins patted Ryu's back. Ryu in turn, just grumbled something.

"I demand sweets!" with Alix's comment, the group dispatched, going back to work and or sweets.

After a while, Tamaki approached Tammy, a question in his mind. "Tammy." He said softly.  
>"Yes Tamakuku?" Tammy smiled at him.<br>"Uh, I actually have a question about that name. You called me that before when you walked in. Why are you calling me by that name?" Tamaki chuckled a bit.

"Well that's your name, isn't it?" titling her head, she blinked innocently.  
>"Oh no, no Tammy. It's Tamaki." He explained, taking a seat next to her.<p>

"Yeah that's what I said. Tamakuku." She nodded.

Tamaki flinched. He wasn't getting through to this girl, was he?

"Tamaki." He corrected.  
>"Tamachi?"<p>

"Tamaki."

"Tamamu?"

"Tamaki!"

"Tamade?"

"Tamaki!"

"Tomato?"

"That's not even close!"

"Potato?"

"That's even worst." he whispered

"Edward Cullen?"

"Who even is that?" Tamaki cried

"…Tama…."

Tamaki leaned forward, his hopes rising.

"…Ren? That's it right? Tamaren?"

"AH!" Tamaki fell over, his hopes chattering. "Tamaki!" he whined.

"You know my pain." Kaoru sighed.  
>"Mr. Orange!" Tammy smiled.<br>"Kaoru." He sighed, helping Tamaki to his feet, Hikaru at his side.

Tammy smiled at them before returning to her cake.

As we make our way to the rest of the music room, we stop at Sarah, who was currently talking with Kyoya.

"The Ootori family huh." Sarah mumbled, taking a sip of her tea. "Well, I don't really know much about family businesses, but it must be fun." Sarah shrugged, closing her eyes.  
>Kyoya, who honestly hadn't been very excited about the conversation of his family, looked up from his laptop in confusion. "Fun?" he inquired.<p>

Opening one eye, she smirked. "Well yeah. I don't know how far it is emotionally, but I know for a fact that your brothers are basically at war over who your father's cooperation shall be passed down too. Being the youngest, and having basically no chances of succeeding your older brothers. It must be fun."

Kyoya looked surprised.

"How so?" he asked cautiously.  
>"Well, if you were just handed the cooperation, that wouldn't be very fun would it? Isn't it better to have come competition and show everyone you're more capable then they first assumed?" Sarah leaned back behind her chair, folding her arms. "Something like that, it's ten times more fun, right?" for the first time since meeting her, Kyoya witnessed Sarah grin. Her grin was similar to Alix and Tammy's now that he thought about it.<p>

Giving her a small smile, he nodded. " I suppose so." With that, he once again turned to his laptop. "So Sarah, tell me about your family."

Sarah frowned, thinking it over carefully. "What do you want to know." She asked.  
>"What ever comes to mind." He answered.<p>

Smirking a bit she shrugged. "Okay then. I only have two cousins, Alix and Tammy, who you have sadly already meet. Then my mom doesn't work much, or go out often unless she goes to visit my uncle."

"Tammy and Alix's father?"

She nodded. "My mom and Uncle fight a lot. They get into such petty arguments. I guess my mom never really liked him, even after he married my aunt."

"If she doesn't like him, why does she go to visit him often?" Kyoya questioned.

"She likes to annoy him." Sarah sighed. "Actually, know that I think about it, my mom is a lot like Alix." Sarah looked towards Alix, who was sword fighting Alice with a butter knife.

"Bring it on Naïve!' Alice yelled.  
>"Naïve not, you agogo!" Alix screeched back.<br>"Agogo?" Haruhi questioned.

"And your father?" Kyoya glanced towards her.

Sarah scowled. "Like I care what that guy does."

"Do you not get along well with you father?"

"You could say that. He's just never around, especially when we really need him. So why bother caring what he does when he doesn't care enough to check up on us every once and a while."

Kyoya frowned, typing in vigorously on his computer.

"Wait a minute." Sarah glared at him. "Why are you asking me all these questions anyway. I'm sure you know all the answers anyway."

"I can figures out if your family is employed, their background, and if they have ever been arrested. I can not find out their relationships with others." Kyoya explained calmly.

Sarah just sighed. "Well, I'll let you in on a little secret then Kyoya."

This cause the young host to raise his eye brow out of interest. "What would that be?"

"Never let Tammy near your technology."

Not expecting that answer, Kyoya blinked. "Why is that?"

"Tammy!" Sarah called. Instantly the young brown headed teen bounded over to them, grinning. "Yes?"

"Touch Kyoya's computer." Sarah ordered.

Tammy let out a gasp. "But you know what happens when I-"

"Just do it." Sarah commanded.

Not willing to go against her cousins orders, Tammy hesitantly reached for Kyoya's laptop. Kyoya stared at her approaching finger like a hawk, not sure what she was planning to do.

Tammy eventually gave the laptop a light touch before ducking down behind Sarah's chair.

Not sure what she had, Kyoya glanced down at his screen. He blinked when he saw it had gone black. "What the-" he moved the mouse a bit but nothing happened. After a while the screen turned to gray with black lines leading across the screen. "My laptop!' he gasped.  
>"Sorry!" Tammy wailed an apology.<br>"What did you do?" Kyoya turned to her, baffled.

"Every computer, electronic, even toasters actually, break at her touch. We don't know how she does it, but she does." Sarah chuckled, amused at Kyoya's shocked face.

"My power, it's a curse that brings nothing but sadness!" Tammy turned and fleed towards Alix, wanting comfort. "Alix!"

Sensing her sister's distress, Alix ran to her. "Tammy!"

"ALIX!"

"TAMMY!" the two embraced, clinging to each other as they wept.

"What sisterly love!" Tamaki cooed.  
>"What morons." Ryu corrected.<br>"Don't be mean!" Alice slapped him on the head.

"Ow! That hurt you jerk!" Ryu smacked her on the head with the empty tray he was carrying.  
>"That was worst! You coward!" Alice tackled Ryu to the ground, pulling on his ears.<br>"Ow, ow, ow, ow! Not the ears!" Ryu screeched, thrashing around wildly to get free.  
>"You know, I think things just got more weirder when they appeared." The twins sighed<p>

"But that makes this place even more fun!" Honey laughed.  
>"Ah." Mori agreed.<p>

-Later that day-

"Today was fun!" Tammy laughed, walking beside Haruhi and Alix.  
>Haruhi let out a small sighing, feeling more exhausted then she had been for a long time.<p>

Ryu and Alice trudged behind the girls, their faces bruised and battered from smacking and pinching each other so much.

The main injury on these two though were the large pumps on their head from where Sarah hit them.

"I hope you two learned your lesson." Sarah said darkly from over her shoulder.

The two flinched. During the midst of their fighting, Sarah has stepped in, knocking them both down with one smack to the head. Those smacks left the biggest pumps they've ever had.

"Y-Yes Ma'am." They stuttered, looking at their feet in defeat.

Haruhi chuckled at them. Looking ahead, she blinked at Tammy. "Tammy, why do you have a spoon with you?"

"Honey gave it to me!" Tammy held up her precious spoon, showing the detailed designs and patterns that covered the small piece of metal.

"Wow." Alix cooed.

"Why did he give it to you?" Sarah inquired.  
>Tammy shrugged. "I dunno. I guess cause I liked it, so he said I could have it."<p>

"Yeah, cause I bet he's got loads more at home." Alice nodded, smirking widely. There was something odd about her smirk though, and was Ryu hiding behind her?  
>"Ryu, what are you doing?" Haruhi questioned. Great, she knew where this was going. Something weird was going to happen again.<br>"N-Nothing." He muttered, cowering behind Alice, staying as far away as possible from Tammy. She blinked, staring at him confused.

"Is there something wrong Ryu?" she asked stopping to turn to him.

Ryu flinched, jumping back, "N-Nothing!" he yelped.

The girls frowned at him. Why was he so jumpy all of the sudden. Alice on the other hand knew exactly why, and couldn't help but giggle maniacally at him.

Ryu clung to a near by tree, glaring at Tammy with all his hate.  
>"Did I… do something wrong?" she asked weakly, sticking the spoon back in her pocket. As soon as the spoon was out of sight, Ryu's shoulder relaxed and he released the tree.<p>

"No, you didn't do anything." He coughed awkwardly.

Sarah frowned suspiciously. Reaching out, Sarah stuck her hand into Tammy's jacket pocket, taking out the spoon. Ryu stiffened, staring at the small piece of silver in horror.

Haruhi blinked. "Ryu could it be… because of the spoon?"

"W-What?" he gasped. "Don't be ridiculous!" he folded his arms, turning away.

Alix frowned. "You know, I never see you stirring the instant coffee with a spoon."

"Yeah, you always stir it with a fork!" Tammy added.

"How do you two know that?" Ryu scowled at them.

"Because we watch you." The smiled.  
>"O…Okay that's a little creepy." He shuddered.<p>

The girls gasped. "You're afraid of spoons!"  
>"I-I am not!"<p>

"He is! He is!" Alice laughed.  
>"ALICE! You promised you wouldn't tell anyone!" Ryu screamed in anger.<p>

"They already assumed it. You're the one who just gave it away, idiot!" she sneered at her brother. Ryu flinched, looking away to hide his face

"Y-yeah that right. I don't like spoons okay." He snapped.

"Why though?" Haruhi asked softly.

"Because every time he touches one, something bad happens." Alice said.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, when he was little he got trampled by an army of dogs because he picked up a spoon. Then when he was going to eat some soup a few years ago, a wrecking ball came crashing through the house, it almost hit him too! He even got arrested by the FBI because he picked up a spoon. As soon as he dropped it they said "oh whoops, wrong guy' and left."

The group fell silent, baffled.

"That's stinks." Haruhi gawked.  
>"I know." Ryu sniffed.<br>"Don't worry Ryu!" Tammy grabbed her spoon back from Sarah and stuffed it in her bag.

"We'll make sure no spoons come near you!" Tammy and Alix vowed. Ryu stared at them, shocked by their kindness.

"You guys." He sniffled, feeling touched.  
>"That is, unless the spoons get you first." Alice cackled.<br>"NOT THE SPOONS!" Ryu wailed, fleeing from them.

"Ryu wait, come back!" the girls called, running after him.

"And I swear I thought this day couldn't get any weirder." Haruhi sighed, her back slouching forward.  
>"Oh trust me." Sarah paused, patting Haruhi on the head. "This is only the beginning."<p>

Haruhi let out whine of protest.

**Well everyone, lets see what we've learned here today. **

**1) Their is a secret ADW club in one of the closets at Ouran.  
><strong>

**2) Tammy can't say Tamaki or Kaoru's name for some reason  
><strong>

**3) Sarah's mom, and Alix and Tammy's dad don't get along.  
><strong>

**4) Sarah's doesn't like her dad very much, and loves a good competition.  
><strong>

**5) Tammy breaks all technology she touches  
><strong>

**6) Ryu is afraid of spoons  
><strong>

**7) Things are just going to get weirder from here on out. :D  
><strong>


	6. Day in the town!

"What…. Are you doing here?" Haruhi hissed, staring at 5 teens in anger.  
>"We came to play!" Alix and Tammy cheered, standing just outside of Haruhi's apartment room. Haruhi slapped her forehead. These 5 were just like the host club!<p>

"It's 7:50 in the morning." She announced to them, motioning towards the sun, which had barely peaked over the rooftops.

"The early bird gets the worm." Alice recited, placing a hand on Haruhi's shoulder. "So come play!"

"No." with that, Haruhi slammed the door shut, hoping to return to her bead.  
>"Haruhi, who was that?" her father, luckily on his day off, looked up from his bed, trying to rub the sleep out of his eyes.<p>

"Some people from school." She sighed.  
>"The host club?"<p>

"No."

"Oh!?" Ranka jumped to his feet, suddenly excited. "New friends!?" he bounced to the door, flinging it open. "They are new!' he cheered, glad to see that they were still standing there. "Come in, come in!" he motioned.  
>"Are you Haruhi's papa?" Tammy asked as she passed by him.<br>"Why yes, yes I am." He smiled at her. "Who might you be Ms.?"

"I'm Tammy Avilia!" she grinned. "Harumi! Your dad is nice!" Tammy laughed, running instantly to the small table in the middle of the room.

"My name is Haruhi." She sighed, rubbing her head.

"Alix Avilia!" Alix saluted to Ranka.

"Ah, so Tammy and you are sisters." Ranka nodded, closing the door when everyone entered. "Come sit, introduce the rest of yourselves." Once everyone sat down, the introductions continued.

"I'm Alice Kuruugi. This is my older brother, Ryu." Alice pointed to Ryu, who held his hand out to Ranka. Taking his hand, Ranka gave it a good shack.

"My, my, how nice to meet the both of you. It's relief knowing my Haruhi has so many friends!" he cooed.

"Dad." Haruhi sighed, getting up to make some tea for everyone. At last Ranka turned to Sarah.

"I'm Sarah Fare." Sarah explained, her expression blank like usual.

Tammy and Alix cheered, "She is our cousin!"

Ranka nodded. "How nice." Ranka smiled at Haruhi when she placed some tea on the table. "Have you all come to visit my precious Haruhi?" Ranka took a quick sip of his tea. He wish he would have had time to put on some make up and do his hair before all Haruhi's friends came over. Now that he looked though, some of them didn't seem very cleaned up themselves.

Sarah had large black lines under her eyes, her hair pulled back in a ponytail with several strands hanging loose. Did she get any sleep last night?

Tammy and Alix were a little better, but were wearing none matching cloths. Their clothing was a mix of all sorts of colors, making the two girls look similar to rainbows.

Alice and Ryu were dressed fine though, both having brushed their hair and wearing matching cloths.

"We came to ask her to play with us!" Tammy grinned.  
>"We are going to town." Alice explained, smiling at Ranka.<p>

"Oh that sounds like so much fun!" Ranka clapped. "Come now Haruhi go get ready. Wouldn't want to keep your friends waiting."

"Early." Haruhi grumbled, leaving the room for a couple seconds to change.

"Yay! Fun!" The Avilia sisters cheered, running out of the apartment, reading for an adventure.

Sarah calmly followed after them, giving Haruhi an apologetic nod.

Once she was dressed, Haruhi said goodbye to her father and set off with the crazy group of five.

"ADW club, move out!" Alice commanded.  
>"Yes ma'am!" Tammy and Alix saluted.<p>

Ryu sighed. Yesterday Alice had forced him to join her stupid club. It was bad enough to be stuck in the host club, now he was stuck with these morons.  
>Well, being stuck with Sarah wasn't bad at all actually. In fact it would probably be quite enjoyable-<p>

Ryu felt himself blush. What in the world was he thinking!?

"So, where are we going?" she asked.

"All over town!" Alice answered.

"Eh?" Haruhi tilted her head. "Why?"

"Because it's fun." Alix explained, twirling around. "Since Sarah has a free day off, we thought we would go!"

"Free day off?" Haruhi glanced towards Sarah, who stared ahead blankly. Now that she noticed, Sarah always had large black lines under her eyes.

"Sarah works a lot." Tammy answered.

Haruhi blinked. "A lot?" Was that why Sarah always seemed to have black lines under her eyes? How many jobs did she work anyway? "I see. So then where are we headed first?" Haruhi gave them a smile. She might as well enjoy her time with the crazy group. They lived a similar life to hers, so it couldn't be any worst then going around with the Host club. At least with these 5 she wouldn't have to explain why common grocery stores sells things at such a 'cheap' price.

"Haruhi look!" Tammy suddenly grabbed her arms, pointing forward at a small toy store that seemed to have recently opened. "Can we go!?" the two Avilia sisters begged.

"Aren't you the ones who invited me?" Haruhi said. "You don't have to ask my permission to do something you want to do."

"But we want you to have fun too Haruhi." Alix grinned. "An adventure is suppose to be fun for everyone. If one person isn't having fun, then it's not an adventure anymore."

Surprised by her words, Haruhi slowly nodded. "Yeah… a toy store is fine then."

Alix and Tammy cheered, bolting towards the store, almost trampling a few kids as they passed.

Haruhi quickly followed after them with Alice by her side.

"Skateboards!" Haruhi jumped when there was a loud crash in the back of the store.  
>"Alix! Tammy!" Sarah yelled in anger, storming towards the end of the store.<p>

Ryu laughed. "Ah-ha. Feel sorry for that girl."

"I feel sorry for myself since I have to watch you." Alice sighed, folding her arms.  
>Ryu turned to her, scowling. "I'll you know I haven't done anything wrong for a whole week."<p>

"Oh." Alice let out a fake gasp. "How impressive!"

"What?' Haruhi questioned. What were they talking about?

"Ryu here is a delinquent." Alice sighed and her brother.

"I'm not a delinquent." Ryu argued.  
>Ignoring her brother, Alice continued. "You see, Ryu was in Juvey 2 years ago. He constantly ditches class, steals from stores, and even got arrested a few months ago. He was released a few hours later though when our parents picked him up. Since then it has been my job to watch him and make sure he doesn't do anything stupid."<p>

"I wasn't actually arrested." Ryu muttered under his breath.

Shocked, Haruhi looked at Ryu. It was probably a good thing Tamaki didn't know any of this. Knowing Tamaki he would go on a giant rant about being proper gentlemen. Then again, Kyoya must have known about Ryu's background. Was he actually being kind to Ryu and letting him be in the club without letting Tamaki know of his past?

That probably wasn't it. He must have had others reasons for doing this. Maybe Tamaki already knew and just wasn't saying anything.

Nope that definitely couldn't be the case.

"Plus it didn't help that Ryu picked a fight with a cop. The chief of the police station too!" Alice slapped her forehead in dread.

"He was asking for it! He tried to butter me up with cookies and such." Ryu grumbled.

"Cookies?" Haruhi mumbled.  
>"Yeah. He kept going on about how precious his daughters were too. After a while I told him to shut up, and he punched me! A cop punched me!" Ryu yelled in fury, already feeling the pain in his cheek the cop had left.<p>

Alice glared at him. "You deserved it honestly. I am glad that cop dragged you down to the station."

Ryu glared back at her, preparing to hit her if needed.

Haruhi paused. Why did this sound familiar? Letting out a soft gasp, Haruhi thought back to a few days ago. (This is from chapter 4 :D)

_"Those are really good cookies Tammy." Kaoru mumbled, munching greedily on his own._

_Tammy giggled, a small blush creeping on her face. "I'm glad. Papa will probably be glad too."_

_"What does your papa do anyway?" Haruhi asked, still busy with her cookie._

_"He's the chief of police." Tammy answered._

_"Eh, that's a pretty cool job." Haruhi blinked._

_"Yet he makes cookies?" The twins mumbled._

Haruhi felt her back stiffen. It couldn't be…could it? The chief of police who makes cookies and has daughters.

Haruhi slowly lifted her hand up to her head, pinching the bridge of her nose. "How troublesome." She muttered.  
>"Eh? What is?" Alice asked.<br>"Ah, nothing, nothing." Haruhi waved it off, smiling nervously. She quickly left the two in search of the Avilia sisters.

"Clean it up!"

Haruhi turned the corner just in time to see Sarah yell at Tammy and Alix to clean up the mess they had made. After running through the store so much, the two accidentally tripped, knocking down a whole rack of bounce balls, scattering them across the floor.

-Later-

Later that day, after going through many stores and scaring many civilians, the small group took a break at McDonalds.

"I can't believe you made that man scream like a girl!" Alice laughed at Sarah, who shrugged.

The group was bored during their little outing, and wasn't sure what to do. That is until Ryu said "Why not scare some people?"

Since no one had any better ideas, the scarring began!

After many tries at scaring a certain civilian, with no success, everyone had begun to give up. That is until Sarah stepped forward, saying she would give it a go. She then approached the man, glaring at him.

Her glare was so horrifying, that the man jumped in surprise. It was only when Sarah said, "Seven days." That he ran off screaming.

"Why did we even do that?" Haruhi sighed.

"Cause it was fun!" Ryu cackled.  
>Tammy was confused however by how that scared the man so much. "Seven days till what?"<p>

"Till he died." Sarah answered calmly.  
>"What?!" she gasped, covering her mouth. "That man is dying!?"<p>

"Never mind Tammy. It didn't really mean anything." Sarah patted her head, making her feel a little more relieved.

Haruhi rolled her eyes. "So Ryu, are you enjoying the host club?"

"No." he muttered. "I don't know how to talk to any of the girls there. They keep squealing over the weirdest things."

Alice grinned, taking a bite of her sandwich. "You just need some pointers Ryu." She chuckled. "Maybe Haruhi could help you. She's popular amongst the girls."

Haruhi nodded, giving Ryu a smile.

Ryu slouched forward, sipping his coke. "That's cause you're a girl. You know how to talk with them."

Haruhi shrugged. "Sort of. I'm not exactly a normal girl, now am I?'

Ryu smirked at her. "I guess not, but neither are those 4" He pointed to Alice, Alix, Tammy, and Sarah who shrugged, guilty as charged.

Haruhi laughed. "That's for sure. I guess you just need to be yourself Ryu."

"Except without the delinquent part in." Alice added.

"Shut up Alice." Ryu muttered, folding his arms.

"You could try what Tamakuku does." Tammy suggested. "He always sparkles and is super nice."

"No thanks." Ryu instantly declined.

"You could try the delinquent approach. I hear a lot of the girls say they like that bad boy stuff." Haruhi shrugged.

"What, like the twins?" Ryu tilted his head.  
>"No, they are more like the devilish type." Alice answered, shacking her head.<p>

"Just be you." Sarah finally butted in.

"Me?" Ryu blinked.

Alix nodded. "Yeah, we like you for who you are."

"You have a bad boy, yet sweet heart sort of feeling to you." Sarah agreed.

Ryu looked her in surprise. He suddenly turned his head to the left, covering his mouth with his hand, his cheeks a tint of pink. "N-Not really." He muttered, avoiding their eye contact.

Tammy covered her mouth, letting out a giggle. "Tsundere."

Alix and Alice began to laugh at Ryu's embarrassment.

"Just give them that Tsundere personality!" They urged.  
>"Shut up! I don't have a Tsundere personality!" Ryu slammed his hands on the table, growling at them.<br>"Yes! You do! You so do!" Alice cackled.

Haruhi chuckled a bit, smiling at the group.

Alice let out a sigh. "Come on Haruhi, show him some pick up lines or something."

Haruhi flinched. "I don't really use pick up lines." She admitted softly.

"Well, what about that chin thing Tamaki does?" Alix asked.

"Chin thing?" Haruhi questioned.

"Yeah, you know, he grabs your chin and stuff." She nodded.

Thinking back, Haruhi nodded. "Tamaki usually grabs a girls chin a lifts it up so they can have eye contact. Then he says some cheesy lines."

Alice reached over the table, hitting Ryu's arm. "There, you can do that."

Ryu scowled. "That's too troublesome. What would I even say? How would I even grab someone's chin?!"

"You would just grab it." Tammy grabbed her own chin. Alix reached of and grabbed Alice's chin, shacking it up and down.

"Like this?' she asked.

"No, no." Alice pulled her chin away. "You have to do it romantically. Like um… Ryu give it a go." She motioned towards Ryu.

Ryu flinched. "No!'

"Come on, don't be a baby. Practice on Haruhi if you want."

"I didn't agree to this." Haruhi announced, raising her hand.

"I refuse to do any such-" Ryu trailed off when a soft hand reached under his chin, lifting it up. Ryu's eyes widened in shock, his cheeks warming up when Sarah's face suddenly appeared only a few inches to his.

"It's easy." She said, her expression as blank as ever. "You just bring their face close, and stare into their eyes."

Alix, Tammy, and Alice suddenly squealed at the sight.  
>"We're in an adult world!" Tammy cried out, feeling like fainting.<br>"Go for the kiss!" Alix cheered, thinking of this as a perfect love scene.

Haruhi was honestly too shocked to speak. Yet oddly enough the thought "she would be a perfect host" crossed her mind.

Releasing his chin, Sarah sank back down into her chair, folding her arms. She acted as if nothing had happened.

Ryu on the other hand, was still shocked. His eyes wide, his cheeks similar to tomatoes. He hadn't expected something like that at all.

Alice began to laugh at her brother's face. He had his own adorable side to him after all. She had always known that Ryu had a soft side underneath that delinquent attitude.

Especially since he wasn't use to talking to girls other then herself, he must be having a tough time being in the host club.

Haruhi chuckled a bit, finishing off her meal. "I guess we should probably head off if all of you are done eating."

"I'm done!" Tammy cheered.

"Me too!" Alix nodded.

Ryu coughed nervously. "D-Done." He muttered, jumping to his feet, rushing towards the nearest trashcan.

As he was gone, everyone looked towards Sarah in shock.

"Sarah." Alice whispered. "What in the world was that?"

"I was just showing him how to do it." Sarah shrugged, not sure what the big deal was.

Haruhi leaned forward. "Yeah that's true, but it was a little surprising."

Alix and Tammy nodded. "You were really good at it too."

"That's for sure." Alice said. "He was like clay in your hands."

Sarah rubbed her chin thoughtfully. "I suppose. His face was pretty adorable."

"It was!" Alice laughed.

Sarah suddenly smirked, as if a new plan hatching in her head. "I think I'll have to do that again." She couldn't deny that the image of a blushing Ryu wasn't something any girl wouldn't wanna see.

"Please do. Take a picture next time." Alice covered her mouth, but silenced herself when Ryu stormed back to the table.

"Lets go." He grumbled, back to being calm and collected.  
>"Okay Ryu." Haruhi nodded, grabbing her trash to throw away. Everyone followed.<p>

-Later-

"Ooh Eeh Ooh ah ah, ting tang walla walla bing bang!" Alix sang.

"Ooh Eeh Ooh ah ah, ting tang walla walla bing bang!" Tammy joined in.

"Dow dow dow dow dow dow dow." Alice said deeply, causing the three to laugh. "Haruhi take over!"

"Um… I told the witch doctor… uh."

"I was in love with you!" Tammy and Alix cheered.

"Dow dow dow dow." Alice made her voice sound deeper, singing in the background

"I told the witch doctor I was in love with you." Tammy nodded.

"Dow dow dow dow!"

"And then the witch doctor told me what to do." Haruhi chuckled.  
>"That a way Haruhi!" The three cheered, linking arms with her.<p>

"Ooh Eeh Ooh ah ah, ting tang, walla walla bing bang!" They sang in unison, swaying back and forth.

Haruhi let out a small laugh, swaying along. "We look like idiots."

"That's what makes it fun!" Alix pumped her fist in the air, causing some of the other citizens to look at them.

"I told the witch doctor you didn't love me true" Tammy frowned.

"Dow dow dow dow." Alice clapped her hands to the song.

"I told the witch doctor you didn't love me nice." Alix held her chest, looking depressed.

"Dow dow dow dow" Alice tried to deepen her voice even more.

"And then the witch doctor gave me this advice." Haruhi winked.

"Ooh Eeh Ooh ah ah, ting tang walla bing bang!" They all sang, kicking their feet in the air.

Ryu and Sarah trudged behind the four singing girls, trying their best to look like they weren't with them.

"They convinced Haruhi to join." Sarah mumbled.  
>"So it has begun." Ryu nodded.<br>Sarah smirked a bit at him, shoving his shoulder, making him smirk back.

"We're here!" Tammy cheered, stopping the song when they reached a small ground floor house.

"Is this your house?' Haruhi asked

The Avilia sisters nodded. "Come on, come inside!' they urged, grabbing her hands to drag her in.

"I really can't guys." She apologized. "I have to get going."

"Aww, but you're staying over here tonight." They whined.  
>Haruhi froze. "What?"<p>

"Yeah, we asked your dad! He said you could sleep over at our house tonight!" they grinned.

Haruhi felt her shoulders slouch. "S…Sleep over? Wait a minute, when did you ask my dad if I could stay over?!"

"When you went to the bathroom at McDonalds." Sarah answered. "They used a phone near by."

"How did you know my house number!?"

"It's on your ID card." Alice shrugged.  
>"Why…" her voice was livid. "Were you going through my stuff?"<p>

"We were bored." Ryu concluded.

"Jerks." Haruhi hissed darkly.  
>Ryu chuckled. "Well, I'm headin off. Have fun Alice." With that Ryu turned to walk out of the yard.<p>

"Wait, you're sleeping over too?" Haruhi looked at her. Alice nodded, grinning widely.  
>"It's a 5 girl sleep over!"<p>

"Yay!" The Avilia sisters cheered.

Haruhi let out an exhausted sigh. There was no arguing with these three though, was there?

Sarah patted her on the back, trying to give her some comfort.

Nodding in thanks to her, Haruhi let herself be dragged towards the house.  
>"Papa!" bursting through the door, Alix screamed into the building.<p>

"My precious daughters!" The male's voice echoed back. Within seconds a large man, currently in a police officer's uniform, came stomping towards them. He had dark brown hair that had begun to thin over his skull, and calm light brown eyes. A short, very thin brown beard covered his chin, hiding some of the wrinkles he received by stress.

Scooping Alix and Tammy into his arms, he hugged them tight. "I missed you my beloved children!"

"Papa!" the two cheered, hugging him back with all their might.

"Hey Uncle Richard." Sarah waved.

"Well hello there Sarah, my precious Niece." Richard cooed, trying to hug her. Sarah simply held up a hand, saying. "No."

"Aww." Richard whined, putting his arms down.

"We brought some friends!" Alix and Tammy said as he released them.

"Oh really? Are these the friends you've told me so much about?"

"Yup!' Stepping aside, they motioned towards Haruhi and Alice.

Richard smiled at Haruhi, but froze as his eyes moved to Alice. "You." He hissed darkly.

"Eh?" Alice blinked.

"It's the delinquent!" Richard yelled, pointing accusingly to Alice, who jumped in surprise.  
>"W-What?" she stammered.<p>

"How dare you come into my house!" Richard began to take come handcuffs out of his back pocket.  
>"Eh? W-Wait a minute, what?!" Alice screamed, panicked as she backed up a bit.<p>

"W-Wait Papa, Alice isn't a delinquent!" Tammy argued, stepping between them.

"Hmm?" Richard looked at her, confused.  
>"She is right Uncle Richard. You must be confused." Sarah stepped forward.<p>

Haruhi flinched. Her theory from before was coming right back to hit her in the face.

"Really?" Richard paused, rubbing his beard as he looked at Alice a second time.

"Yes I swear!" Alice sobbed. "Please don't arrest me sir!" Alice fell to her knees, holding her hands up pleadingly.

Richard paused, staring at Alice more closely. Now that he looked, this kid couldn't have been that delinquent child who mocked his precious children.

Though this one did have black hair and white bangs like that delinquent, the hair size was different. This one had smoother skin and different colored eyes too.

"Oh…oh!" Richard gasped. "I am so sorry Ms! I mistook you for someone else. Helping her up, Richard handed her a cookie of apology. "You just looked so much like him." He laughed nervously.

Alice stared at the cookie, her frown deepening. A cop who gave….cookies? _Oh no, it couldn't be…_  
>"Like who papa?" Alix asked, tilting her head, helping Alice to her feet.<p>

"Oh, this delinquent boy. Something Kuruugi I think." He sighed.

Haruhi flinched. She was right after all! This was the same cop that arrested Ryu!

Alice slowly went pale as if realizing the same thing. "I…I'm Alice… Kuruugi." She mumbled slowly. Richard looked at her, looking confused. "Was this boy you arrested named Ryu by chance?"

"…Yes." He answered, folding his arms to stare at her questionable.

"Hehe… he's my brother." Alice admitted with a sigh.

"Oh! That would explain the identity mishap." Richard nodded. "Sorry, Alice was it? I didn't mean to mistake you for your brother."

"No, no it is okay, really. I actually get mistook for him a lot since we look so much alike." Alice grumbled.

Richard began to laugh nervously, handing a plate of cookies towards her. "Here, take as many as you like."

Taking his offer she grabbed a few. "Thank you sir." She smiled.

Richard nodded. "So um… my accusation aside, who are you both again?"

"I'm Alice Kuruugi." Alice nodded, stuffing the cookie in her mouth.

"I'm Haruhi Fujioka." Haruhi smiled. She blinked as Richard stuffed some cookies in front of her face. Taking one, her eyes beamed. These were the same cookies Tammy had given her before!

Instantly biting down on it, she inwardly squealed at the chocolate chip goodness!

"Well I welcome you all to my house. Please don't hesitate to say if you need anything." Richard placed his hat on his head, tipping it to the girls. "I'm afraid I have to head off though."

"Aww, work?" Tammy said, tilting her head.  
>"Yeah. Just got called in." Richard ruffled her hair, giving Alix and Tammy a kiss on the head. "I'll be back in a few hours. You two be good for Sarah now." Richard began to walk out the door, when he paused to look at Sarah.<p>

Seeing the dark circles under her eyes, he frowned. "Have you… been getting enough sleep Sarah?" he asked slowly.  
>Sarah nodded meekly. "Be safe at work Uncle Richard."<p>

He nodded, rushing out the door towards his car.

"You're dad sure is a busy man." Alice mumbled, staring out the window at him.

"Yeah. He is usually gone." Alix nodded.

Haruhi nodded, knowing how that felt.

"Well, lets have some fun!" The group cheered, pulling Haruhi towards their rooms.

**Well everyone. Here is the next chapter. I hope you all enjoyed it! :D Ps, I have a question for you all. **

**How do you all feel about the couple: SarahxRyu?**

**What have we learned this chapter? :D**

**1)Everyone some how knows where Haruhi lives. **

**2)Tammy and Alix don't have good fashion sense**

**3)Adventures are meant to be fun for everyone.**

**4)Sarah's works a lot/has many jobs. **

**5)Ryu is a delinquent and was punched in a face, and arrested, by the chief of a police station, who has daughters and likes to give out cookies. (He didn't want to be a wuss so he didn't tell anyone about this…besides Alice)**

**6)They like to scare people in their free time**

**7)Sarah can easily threaten people 0.0**

**8)Ryu has a Tsundere personality**

**9)Possible romance between Sarah and Ryu?! 0.0**

**10)Sarah would be a perfect host!**

**11)Ryu is cute when he blushes :3**

**12)Witch Doctor is a good song**

**13)Haruhi has begun to be influenced by the group! **

**14)Everyone likes to go through Haruhi's stuff when they are bored. **

**15)Alix and Tammy love their papa very much**

**16)Richard, Tammy and Alix's dad, is a cop who gives out cookies -_-**

**17)Alice looks too much like her brother**

**18)Richard is (often) concerned for Sarah**

**19)Richard is gone a lot/works constantly**

**Well here is everything so far! :D**


End file.
